Hit the Books
by WritingIsNextToGodliness23
Summary: After flunking an important exam, Nazz enlists the help of Double-D to assist in her studies. Throughout their sessions, Nazz finds herself falling for the bookish Ed. Is this just a normal study session, or is it the start of a romance?


I do not own Ed, Edd, n Eddy.

X-X-X-X-X-X

FRIDAY

A D-minus. A red D-minus. A red D-minus, written bold on Nazz's geology exam. She let out a sigh, disappointed with the outcome of the test. Now she was going to flunk the class for sure.

Science has never been Nazz's strongest subject, but geology was just plain boring. It was a class about rocks for crying out loud! Nazz stared down at her paper in defeat. This exam was her last chance to save her grade and she blew it.

The 10th grade was hard enough already with all her normal classes but add on the extra-curricular activities and it was nearly impossible. Nazz just didn't have the time to get everything done. Now she would probably get kicked out of cheer on the account of her grades.

The bell finally rang, taking Nazz out of her trance. She stood up and began walking towards the exit. "Ms. Van Bartonschmeer." Nazz stopped and turned to her geology teacher, Mr. Morris. "Ms. Van Bartonschmeer, may I have a word with you?" He asked.

Nazz nodded and walked up to Mr. Morris' desk. "As you know Nazz, your grade was depending on you passing this exam, correct?" He asked.

Nazz nodded. "Yes Mr. Morris, it was."

"Nazz, I know that you are an excellent student who's always active in school events, and because of that I'm going to give you a second chance on this exam." Stated Mr. Morris.

Nazz's head shot up to meet his eyes. "Really Mr. Morris?"

Mr. Morris nodded. "Yes. I'm giving you the weekend to study the material and on monday you can retake the exam."

Nazz smiled broadly at this. "Thank you, Mr. Morris! I won't let you down."

He smiled back at her. "I know. Now go off to lunch."

Nazz nodded. "Alright Mr. Morris. And again, thank you."

Nazz exited the room and began walking toward the cafeteria. While walking, she ended up running into Kevin. "Hey Kev, what's up dude?"

Kevin turned to her and smiled. "Oh, sup' Nazz. I'm just going to get lunch. Wanna' come?"

Nazz nodded her head. "I'd love to, dude."

"So how did your geology exam go?" Kevin asked curiously.

"Ugh, I failed it. But luckily Morris is letting me have a second go at it on Monday."

"Well that's cool, I guess. At least you have the weekend to study." Said Kevin.

"Yeah, exactly. I have to really study, or else I'll flunk the class."

Kevin nodded, then started to rub the back of his neck. "Well if you need any help over the weekend, I'd be more than happy to len-"

Kevin was then interrupted by a thick-accented friend of theirs. "Kevin boy! Go-go Nazz girl! Wait for Rolf!"

They both turned to see Rolf barreling towards them. He eventually caught up and started walking with them to the cafeteria.

X-X-X-X

Nazz was sitting at her table, staring down at a geology book in an attempt to study. Unfortunately, she just couldn't get it. She let out a frustrated sigh and began to rub her temples.

"Uh Nazz, why don't you give yourself a break and eat." Suggested Kevin.

Nazz looked at Kevin. "I can't Kev, I have to study, or I'll fail. But I just don't get it."

"If you need help Nazz, I could-"

"Nazz girl, if you need assistance in the studies why do you not ask the sock-on-the-head Ed boy? He is smart, no?" Asked Rolf, who interrupted Kevin again.

Nazz looked over to the Ed's table. She saw Eddy in the middle of a fierce tog o' war match with Ed over a Twinkie. Then she saw Double-D join his friends at the table, smiling at the other two's shenanigans.

"That's a great idea, Rolf. I'll go ask him right now." Stated Nazz as she stood up and started walking towards the Ed's.

Rolf turned to Kevin, who had a scowl on his face. "What is wrong with you, Kevin boy? You look angrier than Nanna after the television broke."

"You are the biggest freaking cock-block. Ever." Replied Kevin, angrily.

"What does Rolfs chicken have to do with this?" Rolf grabbed Kevin by his shirt and pulled him close. "You tell Rolf this instance!"

Edd was about to take a bite out of his sandwich, when Eddy suddenly punched him on the arm. "Ow Eddy! Now what purpose does hitting me serve?" Asked Edd while rubbing his wounded arm.

"Nazz, 12 o' clock." Said Eddy quickly.

Edd looked up and saw that Eddy was indeed correct. Nazz was approaching their table. Edd began to blush at the mere sight of her. _What could she possibly want with us?_ Thought Edd.

"Hey guys, how are you dudes doing?" Asked Nazz.

"I'm jollier than Ronnard the 4th after becoming King of Lovantis 7." said Ed

"Bah, de, uhh..." Replied Double-D, who had suddenly contracted a severe case of foot-in-the-mouth syndrome.

Eddy put on a cocky smile. "I'm better now that you're here, doll." Edd couldn't help but internally cringe at Eddy's pathetic attempt at flirting at flirting.

Nazz had an uneasy smile on her face. "Uhh yeah... I came over here to ask Double-D a question."

At the mention of his moniker, Edd began to sweat. "W-well I'd be happy to answer a-any questions you have, Nazz." Stated Edd as clearly as he could.

Nazz smiled at Edd. "Thanks dude. I just wanted to know if you would help me study for my geology exam this weekend?"

Edd looked overjoyed by the prospect of studying with Nazz. "Of course, I will Nazz. I'd love to help advance your academic progress." Said Edd cheerfully.

"Awesome dude. So where do you want to meet up?" Asked Nazz.

"Well, mother and father are gone for the weekend so there will be no distractions at my house. If that's fine by you of course."

"That sounds good, Double-D. I'll see you after school." Nazz then left to rejoin her table.

Edd was about to resume eating his lunch but was suddenly grasped by a pair of hands. "Sock-Head you genius!" Screamed an extremely giddy Eddy.

"Eddy what are you talking abou-"

"Don't play dumb with me Double-D. I know what you're doin'. You and Nazz alone in a big house, it's one of the greatest things that you have ever thought of!"

Double-D went red from what Eddy was implying. "Eddy, I have no intention of doing anything remotely similar to what you are implying. The only thing I'll be doing is help Nazz study."

"What are you inflaring, Eddy?" Asked Ed, who was curious about his friend's conversation.

"The word is implying, you dolt. And what I'm implying is that ol' Sock-Head here is gonna try and make sweet love to Nazz in that big empty house of his." Said Eddy, a shit eating grin plastered on his face.

Ed turned to Double-D. "Are you going to try to mate with Nazz, Double-D?"

Edd's face went as red as a stop sign and Eddy began laughing like a hyena. "Ed don't say things like that! And no, the only thing Nazz and I will be doing is studying. Nothing more."

Eddy's laughter began to die down. "Wait, are you serious? You're tellin' me that you aren't gonna make a move on Nazz?"

Edd shot Eddy a stern glance. "Yes Eddy, I will NOT be manipulating this situation for self-gain. Nazz needs my help, and I intend on giving it to her."

Eddy's face darkened. He then put his hands-on Edd's shoulders and pulled him close. "Listen Sock-Head. You have been given the chance to do something that most guys at this school would kill for, and you're just gonna blow it?"

Edd stood his ground. "If by blow it, you mean not taking advantage of someone, then yes."

"Double-D, if you don't make a move on Nazz this weekend, I will lose any respect that I may have had for you." Stated Edd.

"So be it, Eddy. I'll just have to live without your respect." Edd then stood up and left the cafeteria before Eddy could get another word in.

"Can you believe that, Ed? He's just gonna blow it." Said a frustrated Eddy.

"Yep. Blow it like a balloon, Eddy." Replied Ed.

Eddy let out a grunt and went back to eating his food.

X-X-X-X

Edd exited from the meeting room. He had to stay after school in order to attend an academic decathlon meeting.

While walking down the halls, Edd noticed the door to the detention room fly open. Eddy practically jumped out of the room while chanting the word "freedom".

Eddy turned and noticed Double-D walking up the hallway. "Hey Sock-Head, there you are."

Edd stopped and waited for his short friend. "Hello Eddy. Where's Ed?"

Eddy waved his hand dismissively. "He had to go get Sarah. He's probably at home by now. Sooo... you're meetin' up with Nazz in a little bit, right?"

Edd looked down at his friend, hoping that they were not going to have a repeat conversation from earlier. "Yes Eddy. Nazz is going to come by after her cheerleading practice."

Eddy kept his gaze forward as they continued walking. "Listen Double-D, you have the perfect opportunity to-"

"I already said no, Eddy. There will be no amorous activities between Nazz and I."

"But Double-D, just listen dude-"

"No buts, Eddy." The pair had finally reached the exit and stepped outside. The cold breeze had hit them like a wall of ice, sending shivers up their spine.

The two continued their trek home, passing the locker rooms. "Hey Double-D!"

The Ed in question turned toward the voice. Edd then realized that it was Nazz, who had just exited the girl's locker room, who had called him.

"Oh, hello Nazz. I thought that you had practice?" Asked Edd.

Nazz approached the two Ed's. "They let us out early. So, what are you two dudes up to?"

Eddy had immediately responded. "Oh, we're just talkin' about a certain opportunity that ol' Sock-Head here is wastin'."

Edd glared at Eddy, and Nazz looked up at Edd. "What kind of opportunity is it, Double-D?"

Edd looked horrified. What was he going to tell her. "Uh, it's nothing important. Just a silly little-"

"It's a huge thing. Nazz, if you had been given the chance to do something great, would you?" Asked Eddy.

"Well yeah, of course. That is if it was worth doing."

Eddy had a huge smile on his face. "Oh, believe me Nazz, It's worth it."

Edd was infuriated with Eddy's meddling in the situation. "That's enough, Eddy." Eddy's only reply was a smug grin.

Nazz took the silent moment between the two as an opportunity to speak. "So Double-D, since I got out early do you think it's okay if we go straight to your house and start studying, or do you need to do stuff before we start?"

Edd began shaking his head. "No, I don't have anything to do. We can start immediately if you like."

Nazz smiled. "Yeah, I'd like that."

Double-D gave a nervous chuckle. "Well, I suppose we should be on our way."

"Lead the way, dude."

Eddy smirked as the two walked off, already formulating the perfect scheme.

X-X-X-X

Nazz and Edd had finally arrived at the latters home. Edd approached the door, unlocking and opening it. He held it open for Nazz, giving a small bow of his head as she passed.

"This place is really nice, Double-D." Stated Nazz as she kicked off her shoes.

Edd smiled, happy that Nazz had found his home acceptable. "Why thank you, Nazz. I'm glad that you find my house appealing."

"So Double-D, where do you want to work?" Asked Nazz. Edd looked around, thinking of the different room's in his home. "Well we could work in the kitchen. The table is quite spacious." Edd recommended.

Nazz nodded in agreement. "Alright dude, sounds good."

The pair walked into Edd's kitchen and began pulling out textbooks, binders, and notes. Edd looked to Nazz. "So Double-D, where do you want to work?" Asked Nazz. Edd looked around, thinking of the different rooms in his home. "Well we could work in the kitchen. The table is quite spacious." Edd recommended.

Nazz nodded in agreement. "Alright dude, sounds good."

The pair walked into Edds kitchen and began pulling out textbooks, binders, and notes. Edd looked to Nazz. "So what chapter shall we begin on, Nazz?"

"Chapter 11, the X and Y waves." Responded Nazz.

Edd nodded his head and smiled. "Let us begin."

X-X-X-X

Eddy stood outside of Double-D's house, waiting for it to become dark enough for him to look around without being exposed by the light. He looked up and noticed that the sun was setting. Eddy smiled and thanked God that the sun set early during the winter.

Eddy turned to Ed, who he had to practically pry away his T.V. to get him outside, and snapped a finger in front of Ed's face, gaining his full attention.

Ed looked as if he had been snapped out of a daydream. He turned his attention to Eddy and smiled. "Hiyah Eddy!"

"Yeah, hi lumpy. Look, the suns settin', which means we're gonna move in soon. Got it?" Asked the shorter Ed.

"I sure do, Eddy! Wait. Got what, Eddy?" Asked Ed.

Eddy let out a frustrated groan, realizing that he was going to have to explain the whole plan to his friend, again.

The scheming Ed looked around Double-D's house and began to speak. "Listen Ed. This plan is extremely important and requires the both of us to work together without failing. Do you understand, Ed?" Eddy turned to his dull friend, only to realize that Ed was not listening to anything that he was saying. Instead, Ed had chosen to chase a firefly around in circles.

Eddy face-palmed. He walked up to his thick-skulled friend, grabbed his head, and pulled him down to eye level. "Ed, I'm gonna make this as easy to explain to you as I possibly can. We're gonna sneak into Sock-Heads backyard and spy on him and Nazz, okay?" Asked Eddy, who was becoming impatient.

Ed's eyes lit up. "You mean sneak around and sy like the elite Space Rangers from 'The Rescue from Planet Grolf 5?" Inquired Ed, excitedly.

A smile broke out onto Eddy's face. "Yeah Ed, exactly. Me and you are Space Rangers, and we gotta' spy on Double-D and Nazz so that we can complete our mission. Ya' think that you can handle that, Space Ranger Ed?" Asked a smirking Eddy.

The big Ed jumped to his feet and saluted. "Yes, Commander Eddy, I understand."

Eddy nodded at him. "Good. Now let's go conduct some recon."

The two Ed's approached Double-D's side gate and looked around, ensuring that no one was watching. Once they had made sure that the coast was clear, Eddy turned to Ed. "Alright lumpy, you go first." Eddy pointed to the locked side gate.

Ed nodded and began his attempt at scaling the gate. Due to his impressive height and brute strength, Ed had easily gotten over the gate. Unfortunately, Ed didn't exactly control his landing and had ended up crashing into something, which had created a rather loud noise.

Eddy's head had flashed around, making sure that no one had heard the crash. Once he was certain that no one was going to investigate, he turned his attention back to his big oaf of a friend. "Ed, you idioty!" He said in a loud whisper. "Be more careful!" Eddy chastised.

"Gee, I'm sorry Eddy. It won't happen again, I promise," Eddy rolled his eyes. "Yeah yeah, just unlock the gate and let me in." Commanded Eddy.

"Will do, Eddy." Said Ed, obediently.

Eddy heard his friend fiddling with the lock, then the gate opened. Eddy smirked and then walked in. While entering he noticed that Ed had broken f lower pot that belonged to Double-D's mother. Eddy scowled at his idiotic friend.

"Sorry Eddy, I didn't mean to break it, honest." Said Ed.

"Whatever lumpy, let's keep going. If they ask about it, we'll just say a dog knocked it over or somthin' like that." Stated Eddy. Ed nodded in response.

The pair walked around the side of the house, fast approaching the kitchen window. Eddy held up his hand, signaling for them to stop. He turned to Ed and began to whisper. "Alright Ed, I'm gonna go ahead and take a look. You stay here and stand guard, okay?" Asked Eddy.

The taller Ed nodded in response. "No one will get past me, Eddy." Promised Ed.

Eddy smiled and began to creep forward slowly. He was getting really close to the kitchen window and was hoping that he wouldn't get caught. Eddy peered in through the window and saw Nazz and Double-D just sitting there. Eddy quickly pulled away and made his way back to Ed.

Ed was sitting on the ground and playing with a rock when Eddy approached. "I can't believe it, lumpy. They're both just sittin' down and studying. Studying! Sock-Head should've at least been to second base by now." Said Eddy, angrily.

Ed looked at him. "Yeah, baseball is hard Eddy."

Eddy only shook his head and massaged his temples. He had to come up with something to get Edd to act. Eddy wasn't used to coming up with plans though, that was always Double-D. Back in their scamming days, Eddy was always the idea guy, the one who guided the group. Double-D was the one who built everything and made Eddy's visions a reality. But now the tables were turned, and Eddy was the one who had to put everything into motion.

Eddy looked up at the stars in the sky, hoping that there was an answer up there. While staring into the dark sky, an idea hit him. A good idea.

Eddy smiled and turned to Ed. "Hey, monobrow. Follow me, I got an idea." The two began walking towards the other end of the house, where the electric box was.

X-X-X-X

Edd and Nazz had been studying for about an hour and a half, which was exhausting. While Nazz usually would have been bored out of her mind right now, she was surprised by the fact that she wasn't. In fact, she was enjoying herself. Double-D had always interested her, even as kids. He was intelligent, polite, considerate, and was always empathetic. As kids, she had never really been bothered by the Ed's, except for when they scammed her of course but that was different. Most of the other kids of the cul-de-sac had been quick to spurn and ostracize the trio, but she never really saw a problem with them, heck she even found some of their antics to be entertaining and humorous.

And now here they both were, alone in a house and studying. _We could be doing other things..._ She thought, but quickly pushed it out of her mind. She instead decided to continue listening to Double-D teach. "And as you see here, you can always tell the difference from an X-wave and a Y-wave by the time they arrive to the Earth's surface." Explained Edd.

In that exact moment, the lights went out. The two of them just sat there, still registering what just happened. "Uh, Double-D, did your lights just go out?" Asked Nazz.

"It appears they did, Nazz. Perhaps now is the time to take a break." Stated Edd.

The two of them turned on their phone lights. "I'll go gather the emergency lights. I'll be right back." Said Edd as he left the kitchen. _Well this is interesting,_ thought Nazz, who was now alone and looking around the kitchen.

Edd had returned to the kitchen a couple minutes later, arms full of lights. He set them at precise locations and turned them on. After he had them all working, he turned his attention back to Nazz. She smiled at him, which caused him to blush. "Um, would you like a beverage, Nazz? We have water, juice, milk, I believe that we have some sod-"

"I'll have some water, please." She said, interrupting his babbling. "Of course. A glass of water coming up." Said Edd, nervously.

Edd walked to his refrigerator and began pouring her a glass of water. He was extremely nervous. At least before he had the study session to distract him, but now he had nothing. He turned back to the golden-haired Goddess that graced his kitchen. Nazz had always been beautiful and puberty had only increased her ethereal looks. Her golden hair was longer, her lips plumper, and the pants that she wore accented her shapely rea-.

 _Eddward!_ His mind screamed at him. _That is not how gentlemen think of young ladies._ Edd couldn't believe what we had been thinking. _It's not my fault,_ Edd thought, _It's my untrustworthy teenage body's fault. And it doesn't help that the only thing that Eddy talked about all day had been Nazz's body. Yes, that's it! That was Eddy talking, not me._ He tried reasoning with himself.

It was easier to lay blame on someone else then to accept the fact that he had barbaric, primal, and amorous desires. After all, he was Double-D. Everyone came to him with their problems, whether they were academic or personal and he couldn't be having dirty, selfish thoughts like that while providing good advice. You can't help others when you're busy helping yourself.

He looked back at Nazz, who was still awaiting her drink. She looked at him and smiled, which brought the thoughts back.

 _You want her,_ his mind, which sounded suspiciously like Eddy, told him. _You want to do some 'Ungentlemanly' things to her._ He forcefully shoved the thought out of his mind and handed Nazz her water.

"Thanks, Double-D" said Nazz. "Y-you're welcome." Replied Edd, who was attempting to keep his hormones in check.

"Hey Edd, I just really want to thank you for making time in your busy schedule to help me. It's really cool of you, dude." She said.

Edd nodded. "Of course, Nazz. I'm more than happy to help." He said. _I'll always make time for you,_ he thought to himself and this time he couldn't help but agree with it.

In that moment, Edd had glanced out the window and noticed that the neighbors lights were on. _I thought that there was a black out,_ he thought _, why did my lights go out?_

Many thoughts came to mind about what could be happening, but the most realistic one was that someone had tinkered with his electric box, which made him sick to his stomach. _Why would someone turn out my lights?_ He thought, starting to become panicked. The thoughts of burglars, kidnappers, and murderers came to mind. But out of nowhere the realization hit him and he knew who the culprit was.

 _Eddy,_ he thought bitterly. "Nazz, I will be right back." He said while stepping into his backyard. Edd rounded the corner and saw that the box was hanging open. The intelligent Ed then proceeded to flick all the switches back to 'on'. He looked up and saw his house come alight.

Edd re-entered his house and saw Nazz looking around at the lit-up room. "Double-D, your lights came back on." She said, stating the obvious. "Indeed, they did." He responded with a smile.

Nazz then looked at her phone. "Oh. Hey Double-D, I should probably head back home right now. I have to wake up early tomorrow."

"Oh, of course Nazz. I'll see you out." The two of them proceeded to pack everything up and headed for the door. "So, Nazz, will you be coming over tomorrow for another study session?" He asked, hoping that she would say yes.

She looked at him, her face looked conflicted. "Oh, no Double-D. I can just study by myself tomorrow. I don't want to waste your whole weekend, dude." Responded Nazz, but deep down she wanted to come over again.

Edd shook his head. "You wouldn't be wasting my weekend, Nazz. In fact, I can't think of a more productive use of my time than to help you." He said honestly.

Nazz smiled at this. "Alright, cool. I'll come over as soon as I get back from the beach tomorrow."

Edd smiled back, albeit nervously. "That sounds delightful, Nazz."

Out of nowhere, Nazz embraced him in a large hug. "Thanks, Double-D. I don't know what I'd do without your help, dude."

She released him after a couple more seconds and let out a musical laugh when she saw him blushing. "I'll see you tomorrow, dude." She said as she walked off toward her house.

Edd swallowed hard. "I-I look forward to it." He called after her. Edd then shut his door and hoped to a higher power that his face was the only place she saw blood rush to.

SATURDAY

Edd had woken up early the next morning to handle urgent business with a certain short, scheming friend of his. After finishing his morning ritual of bathing, eating, and other meticulous tasks, he set out toward Eddy's to have a 'talk'.

X-X-X-X

Edd knocked on Eddy's door, trying to maintain his calm demeanor. The door opened. Eddy, still in his robe, stood in the opening.

"You scheming rapscallion." Spat Edd as soon as he saw his friend.

"Mornin' to you too, Sock-Head." Replied Eddy, tiredly.

"You purposefully sabotaged my study session with Nazz, and for what Eddy?" Asked Edd.

"Because you were just sittin' there, Double-D. How do you expect to get anywhere with Nazz if ya' don't do shit?" Responded Eddy.

"I'm not trying to accomplish anything but successfully ensure that Nazz passes her exam." Said Edd.

"Don't give me that crap, Sock-Head. You've been swoonin' over her for years, so don't pull that shit with me." He stated fiercely.

At this point, Edds patience was beginning to wear thin. "Eddy, I know that you are trying to help me in your own way, but I simply do not want to engage in those acts with Nazz. She has placed her trust in me and that is not something I take lightly. So please Eddy, for my sake, cease these actions." He pleaded.

Eddy stared at his bookish friend, letting out a sigh. "Fine Double-D, I'll stop. I still don't get why you won't just make a move, but since ya' asked I'll stop." He replied.

Edd smiled at his friend. Usually when Eddy set his mind to something, he didn't stop until he achieved his goal. While his friends' stubborn tenacity was usually a positive thing in his opinion, it could sometimes prove to be an annoyance. But Eddy had finally relented, which pleased him to no end.

"Thank you, Eddy. I really do appreciate this." Said Edd.

"Yeah yeah, I'm awesome. What's new." Replied Eddy, his voice dripping with bravado.

Edd chuckled at his friends' comment, but then actually started thinking on Eddy's question. It's not that he didn't like Nazz, in fact it's quite the contrary. He's always had feelings for her, but no matter those feelings her friendship was far more important to him and there was no way he would risk it just for a sense of self-satisfaction. In his mind, being friends with Nazz is better than no Nazz at all.

"Yo Sock-Head, you there? Earth to Double-D, Hey! You listinin' to me!?" Shouted Eddy.

Edd snapped out of his deep reflection and returned his attention to Eddy. "I'm sorry Eddy, I was just pondering something."

"Yeah, okay. But you should really start picturing Nazz naked when you're by yourself, okay." He advised, a smirk plastered on his face.

This caused Edd the blush and babble, and Eddy to laugh. "Calm down, Sock-Head. I was jokin'. But seriously, get the hell out so I can get ready. We're meetin' up with Ed later, so be there."

Edd nodded, a minor blush still plaguing his features. "I'll be there, Eddy."

Edd departed from Eddy's house and while walking home his thoughts returned to Nazz.

X-X-X-X

It had been a long day for Edd. The trio had gone through a monster movie marathon at the behest of Ed, and while it was mostly unproductive, Edd had nonetheless enjoyed himself.

It was around 7:00 p.m. when Edd heard a knock on his door and then he remembered that Nazz was coming over. He looked down at his pajamas and realized that he was in no way presentable.

After bursting up the stairs as fast as his legs would allow him and changing into his regular clothing, he ran back downstairs and stopped at the door. He allowed himself a moment to catch his breath before opening the door.

Edd finally pulled the door open. "My apologies, Nazz. I was indes- uhhh." Nazz stood there wearing a tight t-shirt, volley-ball shorts, and sandals. Her hair looked wild yet contained. Overall it was as if the Goddess of beauty had come for a visit.

"Hey Double-D, I'm here for our study session." She said sweetly.

Edd swallowed hard. "O-of c-course. Please come in."

She walked into the house. "Thanks dude. Oh yeah, here." She said, handing Edd a crisp twenty-dollar bill.

Edd began to shake his head profusely. "Nazz, I will not accept payment for this. Having you pass that exam is much more important to me."

Nazz smiled at him. "Aww, thanks Double-D. But I wasn't paying you, this is for a pizza or something."

Edd looked down at his feet, embarrassed by his false assumption. Nazz giggled at this and grabbed Edd's arm, dragging him off to the kitchen.

The two began unpacking the required books and got straight to studying. Edd had to make quick runs to his room to grab books to use as references, but other than that they both sat and studied.

X-X-X-X

After studying for two straight hours, Nazz had decided that it was a good time to take a break and order the pizza.

Edd was the one who placed the order while Nazz began stretching, stiff joints were an unfortunate side effect of sitting for hours on end.

Edd had nearly dropped his phone when he saw Nazz bend over to touch her toes. It had taken one of the employees on the other end of the line calling out to the enamored boy to regain his attention.

Nazz finally finished her stretches, feeling refreshed and loose. She turned back to Edd, who had a cute blush on his face and was standing awkwardly. That caused her to smile.

"Is everything okay, dude?" She asked.

Edd nodded. "Uh, yes. The pizza is due to arrive here in twenty minutes or less."

Nazz never knew why, but she had always found Double-D's awkward bashfulness cute. There was just something about it that made her feel special.

"So, what do you want to do for twenty minutes?" She asked, curious as to what he would suggest.

Edd began rubbing the back of his head and staring up at the ceiling. "W-well we could resume our study session, but something tells me that you have something in mind,"

This caused Nazz to smirk. "Well aren't you smart." She then proceeded to reach into her bag and pull out a speaker. "How about some music?"

Nazz connected her phone to the speaker and began playing her songs. "Wanna' dance, Double-D?" She asked playfully.

Edd felt like the entire room was on fire. "Oh, I d-don't know Nazz. I-I'm not very p-proficient at the art of dancing." He replied nervously.

Nazz rolled her eyes. "You don't have to be good at it to do it, Double-D. And besides, no one else is here. It's just the two of us, now come on." She said with finality, pulling Edd onto the kitchen floor to dance.

Edd was visibly tense, but eventually started to loosen up. He generally didn't partake in activities such as dancing, but with Nazz it felt right.

Edd was suddenly struck by the realization that this isn't the first time the pair had danced. The Peach Creek junior high dance was one of the most stressful events that Edd had ever attended. He was so fearful of rejection that he was trying to find any reason to not attend the event. Fortunately, Eddy would not take no for an answer and had forced Edd to go. This had led to the single greatest event to ever occur in his adolescence. At the dance, Nazz had grabbed him and brought him out onto the dance floor, which was nothing short of perfect.

Edd was brought back to reality when he realized that Nazz had gotten closer to him. Significantly closer. She was now pressed up against him, her chest against his, her hot breath hitting his neck. It sent shivers down his spine. Nazz then put her arms around Edd's neck, and he shakily placed his hands on Nazz's hips. The two stared into each other's eyes, slowly leaning in until their noses bumped into the other. The practical side of Edds mind was gone, his body was in complete control. He was running on pure, selfish want. He felt himself closing the gap, his sole intention being Nazz's lips. They were now only inches away from-

DING-DONG!

The two of them had practically jumped at the sound of the startling noise. They both looked back at each other, the tension thick.

"...The pizza is here..." Were the only words that Edd could muster at the moment.

Nazz stared into his eyes. "Yeah..."

"I'll g-go get it for us." He stated, relishing the opportunity to escape the awkward environment.

Edd rushed to the door, his mind trying to comprehend what had just happened. He pulled open the door and was surprised to see Eddy standing there, pizza box in hand.

"Eddy, what are you-"

"It's alright, Double-D. I already paid the guy. You owe me by the way." Said Eddy.

Edd pulled out the twenty dollars from his pocket and handed it to Eddy. Eddy only stared at the money, then looked back to Edd.

"Is that all?" He asked.

Edd frowned. "Eddy, the pizza was only fourteen dollars plus tax."

"What about interest, Double-D?" He inquired.

"It also appears that you took a slice." He observed.

Eddy shrugged. "Well, Nazz is a cheerleader and you don't eat a lot, so I figured that it wouldn't be missed."

Edd groaned, realizing that Eddy wasn't going to leave without extra payment. He reached into his pocket and pulled out an extra five dollars from his wallet and gave it to his scam artist of a friend.

Eddy happily took the money and handed Edd the box. But before Edd could close the door, Eddy had pulled him close.

"Listen Double-D, I got some advice for ya', okay." Said the shorter Ed. Edd already knew that this was going to be a giant waste of time, but let Eddy speak regardless.

"Okay Sock-Head. The bra is always one of the hardest parts to get down, so I'm gonna' explain how to get one off proper-"

Edd, deciding that he had heard enough, slammed the door in Eddy's face. Eddy just stood there, staring at the door in front of him.

"Fine, Sock-Head. Have it your way!" Shouted Eddy, taking a bite out of his slice of pizza and walking back home.

Edd reentered the kitchen, pizza box in hand. He set the box down and turned to Nazz. "Uh, Eddy took one of the slices." He explained.

Nazz nodded in response and the two began to eat in silence. There was a strong atmosphere of tension and awkwardness in the room while they ate, which the silence didn't help. After finishing, the pair just looked around the room, but not at each other, for a couple of minutes.

Edd finally cleared his throat. "Perhaps we should return to our lesson." He suggested.

Nazz finally looked at him. "Yeah... let's do that."

They both returned to the table and picked up where they had last left off. The tension was still there between them and it showed. Edd had previously been explaining every little detail to Nazz that he could, but now he only explained the bare minimum and continued on.

After another half-hour, Nazz had finally decided that it was a good time to head home. "Hey Double-D, I think I'm gonna' head back home right now dude."

Edd looked at her and nodded. "O-of course. I'll see you out." The two of them packed up in silence. Edd opened the door for Nazz. She stepped out onto the porch and looked back at the prodigy.

"Thanks for helping me, Double-D." She said softly.

Edd swallowed hard. "My p-pleasure Nazz." Responded the nervous Ed.

He watched her walk off toward her house, not closing the door until he saw Nazz enter her home. Once she had, Edd went back inside and plopped down onto the couch. He sat there thinking about what had just occurred. _We almost kissed_ , he thought, his mind spinning. _It was a moment of weakness,_ stated the rational side of his mind. _You saw how awkward things got after that._

Edd sighed. He knew that there was no chance of Nazz ever actually being interested in him and he could accept that. However, he refused to endanger their friendship with his personal feelings, especially seeing how poorly things went after the incident.

If he could, Edd would build a time machine and go back. He would go back and set things right. _I would go back and ensure that this time... that this time I kiss her,_ He thought bitterly.

Edd stood up and began gathering his books and shutting off all the lights. He slipped into bed, the thought of Nazz plastered in his mind.

X-X-X-X

Nazz sat on her bed, rethinking the events that had happened earlier. She was going to kiss Edd, she wanted to kiss Edd.

She stood up and looked out her window, his house was dark. She let out a sigh and laid back down on her bed. She knew that he was infatuated with her; that much was clear, but he was too cautious, too unwilling to take the final step.

She didn't blame him though, it was in his nature to push down his own feelings to help others with theirs. _I wish that he would just see that I want the same thing that he wants..._

In that moment an idea struck Nazz. Edd was far too selfless for his own good, so it would be up to Nazz to take the initiative and make the move.

Nazz pulled out a notebook and started writing down different plans and ideas to use. It had to be done tomorrow, it had to. She was going to teach Edd a little lesson of her own. _Sometimes indulging in your feelings and selfish desires isn't always a bad thing._ She thought, a small smile on her tugging on her lips.

SUNDAY

Edd sat on his couch, anxiously awaiting Nazz's imminent arrival. He was deeply concerned by the events that had transpired the night before. Edd was sincerely hoping that he hadn't inadvertently created a rift between himself and Nazz, he could barely cope with the idea of not even having a friendship with her.

Edd cursed himself for being so bold last night. Just as his thoughts began to wonder, there was a knock at his door. A sudden sense of fear had come over Edd, and he felt reluctant to open the door.

Edd reminded himself that the whole purpose of these sessions was to help Nazz with her studies, not to self-loath and pursue something he can't have. The nervous Ed then opened the door to greet the beauty that knocked.

It was a great shock to Edd when the door opened and Nazz stood there smiling. "Hey Double-D, are you ready for our session?" Edd was dumbfounded. Yesterday the two of them were barely speaking, but now Nazz had apparently forgotten the events that transpired the day before.

Edd was overcome by a sense of relief. He was certain that Nazz would never want to speak to him again. "O-of course." He said gleefully. "Let's head to the table and get start-"

"Actually, I noticed that you had to keep running to your room yesterday, so I was thinking why not just work in there." She suggested.

Edd felt as if a wall just hit him. "M-my room?"

Nazz nodded. "Yeah, why not dude. You wouldn't have to keep running back and forth and we wouldn't have to stop studying. It makes sense, doesn't it?"

It did make sense. He had all the books he needed in his room and he wouldn't have to constantly stop to run and grab another book. But Edd still had his reservations about the plan, reservations he did not voice for fear of offending Nazz.

"E-excellent idea, Nazz." Edd began to sweat. "Follow me please."

"Lead the way, dude." She chirped.

The two entered Edd's room. Nazz was amazed by how well organized it was. Everything was tucked away neatly and labeled, the books were organized alphabetically, and it smelt really clean and fresh.

"Wow Double-D, your room is so nice."

Edd gave her a shy smile. "Thank you, Nazz."

Nazz sat on his bed and started unpacking. Edd couldn't help but imagine how jealous both Eddy and Kevin would be seeing that he was the person to get Nazz in his bed, not that he would ever say that out loud. She looked up at him. "Uh Double-D, are you gonna join me dude?" She asked, patting a spot on the bed right next to her.

Edd sat next to her and put the textbook in between them. Everything was going according to Nazz's plan.

Throughout the study session, Nazz started to become more physical. She would place her hands on his, lean in close, and give him hugs any time she got something right. She noticed that Edd was actively seeking her touch; whether it was him thoroughly explaining a concept, hoping that she would get it correct and hug him, or him slowly closing the distance between them.

Nazz knew that this was the perfect time to strike. She wanted him, needed him. It was now or never, she will not have a repeat of yesterday.

"So, as you can see Nazz, the epicenter is essentially the root of an earthquake. If you look at diagram C, you will-" Edd was suddenly cut off by a set of lips. A set of lips belonging to Nazz.

Nazz had kept her lips on his for a couple of seconds. When she finally pulled away, Edd just sat there looking confused. There were a couple seconds of silence between them. Nazz was about to speak, when Edd suddenly shoved the textbooks off his bed, leaned in and kissed her.

She was shocked, but it didn't take long for her to snap out of it and reciprocate the kiss. Nazz could tell that Edd was inexperienced, his form was sloppy, yet she couldn't help but consider it the best kiss that she has ever received.

Nazz started gently pushing Edd to lay on his back, to which he complied. She then crawled on top of him, straddling his waist and resumed the passionate kiss.

Edds mind was spinning. Nazz was kissing him, he was kissing Nazz. It was as if the universe was blessing him. Unfortunately, all good things come to an end, and the end came in the form of Edd himself.

Edd pulled away from Nazz's warm, plump lips. "Nazz, we should stop."

She looked confused. "Why Edd?"

The boy sat up. "We should really be studying, not" He gestured from him to her "this."

Nazz felt her chest tighten. She didn't know whether to scream or cry; but one thing was certain, she had to leave.

Nazz got off Edd and began to pack her things, tears pricking her eyes. "W-wait Nazz, don't leave." Said Edd.

She turned back to him. "I thought that you liked me." She stated, nearly choking on her words.

"Wait, Nazz. Let me explain, please." Pleaded Edd, but she didn't listen. Nazz stormed out of his house, tears running freely down her face. Edd was left sitting on his bed, contemplating what he had just done. The worst part was that he could still feel her lips on his...

MONDAY

"Congratulations Nazz. A 95 percent. You did excellent." Said Mr. Morris, smiling proudly at his student. Nazz didn't feel proud though, even as she stared at the A on her paper. She was still hurting. Nazz had been in relationships before, but whenever they inevitably ended she never felt like this.

 _None of them were Edd_ , she thought sadly. Edd was someone she cared deeply for. She had known him for years, he had helped her with so many of her problems, and he genuinely cared about both her and her feelings.

All of that just made his rejection sting even more. He was a constant to her, like the moon, but now she was left alone. And that hurt.

"Thank you, Mr. Morris." She said in the happiest tone she could muster. He nodded at her and she walked out of his room. School was going to end soon, and she had cheer practice. She had to take her mind off Edd.

She continued walking towards the locker room, trying her hardest to not think about the young genius she cared so deeply for.

X-X-X-X

Edd closed his locker after grabbing a couple of textbooks. The two other Ed's stood beside him, trying everything they could to get him to spill the beans about his weekend with Nazz.

"C'mon Sock-Head, just tell us what happened." Begged Eddy.

 _I ruined everything, that's what happened,_ he thought sorrowfully. "Nothing occurred between Nazz and I, Eddy." He lied. He wasn't going to ruin Nazz's reputation by telling everyone that she had kissed the biggest nerd in school. He had done enough damage.

Eddy scowled at him. "Are you kiddin' me? You had the whole weekend to make a move!?" Screeched Eddy.

The hat wearing Ed sighed. "Look Eddy, I don't have time for this. I promised some of the other students to assist them with their homework."

Eddy crossed his arms. "Why do you even help those assholes? All they do is kiss up to ya' when they need help with their work, and as soon as you're done they go back to makin' fun of ya'." Stated the shortest Ed.

"I do it because they ask, Eddy." Replied Edd.

Eddy rolled his eyes. "All you do is help others. Even when it starts to affect your life, you still do it. Why don't you try thinkin' about yourself for once?"

Edd looked down at his watch. "Look fellows, I really must be on my way. I'll speak to you both later."

The scholarly Ed began to walk off towards the designated study room. Edd couldn't get Eddy's words out of his mind. _Why don't you try thinkin' about yourself for once?_

Edd stopped in his tracks. Eddy was right, he should start thinking about himself. Edd made a U-turn and began walking towards the locker rooms, the only thought on his mind was the most beautiful girl around.

X-X-X-X

Cheer had finally ended around 4 o' clock and Nazz was grateful. The only thing she wanted to do was go home, wrap herself in a blanket and cry herself to sleep. The cheerleader pushed open the exit door and began her long walk home. Or at least she would have if she wasn't intercepted by Edd on her way out. He approached her slowly, closing the distance until he was about only two feet away from her.

"Hello Nazz."

"...Hey."

Edd stood there for a couple seconds, nervously fidgeting before he spoke again. "Look Nazz, I just wanted to come over here and tell you that I-"

"You don't have to apologize, Double-D" She said, interrupting the nervous Ed. "I understand."

She was about to turn and walk away when he spoke again. "I wasn't going to apologize." She turned back to face him. Nazz was a little taken aback by his statement. _Then what does he want to tell me?_

"I was going to say that I like you. I like you a lot. In fact, I've always liked you." Edd stepped forward and took both of her hands into his own. "Nazz, the reason that I stopped yesterday was not because I was scared. Everyone always has certain expectations of me. To the kids, I'm the nerdy Ed. To Ed and Eddy, I'm Double-D, the brain. To my parents, I'm the dutiful son. But with you I can just be myself without worrying about disappointing anyone. So, you see Nazz, the reason I stopped was not because I don't like you. In fact, it's quite the opposite, I like you so much that I don't want to lose you. You are polite, outspoken, and beautiful. I do not regret what we did last night, I only regret hurting you and I hope that you can forgive me." He said passionately.

He looked at her, waiting for her response. Nazz smiled at him. "You can't lose me Edd, because I want you too."

She wrapped her arms around his neck and began pulling him towards her. The two of them connected for another kiss, which lasted for a couple minutes.

When they both finally pulled away, they smiled at each other. Nazz was the first to speak. "Do you wanna' come over and watch T.V.? I saw a cool documentary about jellyfish that reminded me of you."

Edd let out a laugh. "I would be delighted."

The pair locked hands and began their trip home. While walking back, Edd thought about something Eddy had once told him. If he recalled correctly, Eddy had once invited him to a party their freshmen year, but he had declined, opting to stay home and study instead. Then Eddy had said something along the lines of "Hey Sock-Head, you aren't gonna' get anywhere with a girl if you just sit at home and read all day."

This caused Edd to internally laugh. _I guess you were wrong this time, Eddy. Because sitting around and reading was exactly how I got the girl._

The End

A/N: I greatly enjoyed writing this and I hope that you enjoyed reading it. Please review and follow. Have an excellent day.


End file.
